


Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente: Una Dulce Tentación

by KalK



Category: Alex & Co. (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Que paso cuando Christian se fue a Australia?, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: En la serie Alex & Co. Después del episodio 41 , Christian se muda a Australia con su familia y termina con Emma. Luego de aquello, empieza su aventura en solitario en donde conocera a una hermosa rubia de origen ruso que lo llevara al paraiso y al mismo tiempo al infierno.





	Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente: Una Dulce Tentación

_Esta historia inicia al mismo tiempo en el orden cronológico de mi historia anterior Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente_

**Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente: Una Dulce Tentación**

_Protagonistas_

Saul Nanni es Christian Alessi

Aleksandra Danilova es Dasha Putini

_Aparición Especial_

Leonardo Cecchi es Alex Leoni

Eleonora Gaggero es Nicole De Ponte

Beatriz Vendramin es Emma Ferrari

Federico Russo es Sam Costa

* * *

 

**24 de diciembre 2017**

En Sidney, Australia.

Christian Alessi se encontraba triste, había dejado su ciudad, como su país, a sus amigos pero por sobretodo a su chica. A ellos le había costado estar juntos, hasta que lo habían logrado. Pero su familia se tuvo que trasladar, por el empleo de su padre. El joven Alessi en estos momentos no se encontraba muy bien, estaba triste, deprimido. Accesible para cualquier persona que lo quisiera manipular.

* * *

El rubio luego de terminar sus clases en el instituto, se fue del lugar y empezó a caminar en la vereda por un par de cuadras, cuando paso a chocar con una hermosa rubia, no una vez, sino que varios días esa semana. Hasta que la quinta vez, ella sonríe y decidió tomar la iniciativa por el, le tomo de la mano hasta un café cercano.

El lugar estaba lleno, pero encontró en un rincón un lugar. Se acercaron y tomaron asiento, Christian se había quedado mudo, ella se había dado cuenta y sonreía a la vez el la miraba, como la desconocida pedía dos cafés. Parecía que era cliente frecuente, al llegar se había sentado frente a frente. Pero a los pocos minutos ella se cambió de lugar, tomando asiento al lado de el. La mujer sabía que estaba intranquilo, acarició su rodilla - tranquilo, no muerdo. Al menos que tu quieras - ella rió, se dio cuenta que no le dio gracia - Me llamo Dasha y por mi acento te darás cuenta que no soy de aquí. Vengo de Rusia, mi ciudad se llama Minsk es la capital y ciudad más grande de Bielorrusia. Se encuentra situada en el centro del país, pero de eso no te quiero hablar. Nos hemos estado encontrando un par de veces esta semana y hemos llegado a chocar, creí que es mejor que nos conozcamos

Christian asintió - tienes razón

Así que aparte de rubio y hermoso, eres italiano - Alessi se sonrojo, ella le beso la mejilla - tranquilo

Ambos se miraron - me llamo Christian y como te diste cuenta soy Italiano, soy nuevo aquí

Bueno, yo seré tu nueva amiga. Si tu me lo permites - le decía, mientras les entregaban el café. Dasha se acercó más a el y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Christian se sentía muy confundido. - claro - respondió, sin saber que más decir.

Lo que el rubio no sabe, es que ella había estado planeando este encuentro. Había pasado a escuchar una vídeo llamada del joven con alguien en Italia, a Dasha le había gustado y lo había encontrado fascinante. Ahora que al fin se presentaron, no lo dejaría. Con algo de sexo y droga, lo tendría a sus pies. Mientras que en su cabeza se decía - tengo a mi nuevo juguetito.

* * *

Flashback

Dasha hace un par de días iba caminando por el parque cuando lo vio y le gusto con solo verlo, el se encontraba haciendo una vídeo llamada. La rubia se escondió, quería saber sobre el. Así que se quedo por allí para escuchar lo que hablaba y claro saber su nombre. (Siguiente escena, extracto de una escena de mi historia anterior Alex & Co. El Paso Siguiente. Capítulo 1)

Narración de Alex & Nicole

Alex me tomo de la mano y me pone el anillo, en mi dedo anular. Nos volvemos a besar, hasta que pienso en algo - disculpa que me detenga y cambie el tema, pero aclaraste todo con Clio, nunca me dijiste

No pensé que se acordara de eso aun, pero es mejor decir la verdad. Así para que nuestra relación madure de buena forma, asentí con mi cabeza - si, aunque ella ya se había dado cuenta que sentía cosas por ti. Pensé que todo había terminando, pero creo que durante el asunto de Nobody todo floreció de nuevo y al verte de regreso, me dio el impulso de besarte. Y para que hablar de tu accidente cuando estuviste en coma, casi morí al verte en esa cama. Allí comprendí que cuando volvieras a despertar, no te dejaría ir de nuevo - ambos se abrazaron y se besaron de nuevo. Sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados, detrás de un arbusto. Por cuatro de sus seis amigos. Emma, Ray, Rebecca y Matt. Las chicas estaban transmitiendo esto a través de sus celulares a sus ex-novios y amigos. Sam y Christian

Me alegro por ellos - decía Sam

Christian aplaudía - buena jugada de mi amigo, supongo que Emma le ayudaste a elegir el anillo - Emma sonrió a esto, mientras que Alex y Nicole se seguían besando.

Momento después.

El rubio guardo su teléfono, suspiro y soltó una lagrima - los extraño amigos, sobretodo a ti amor. Pensé que seriamos Emma y Christian por siempre, pero a mi padre lo tenían que trasladar a Australia - dejando el susurro, para casi gritar y golpear un árbol

Nosotros, estaremos por siempre juntos. Lindo "Crispo" - se decía ella  

* * *

 

Días después

La luz del sol se filtró en la habitación, lo que provocó que el joven de cuerpo atlético en la cama se agitara. Su cabello rubio, anteriormente liso, ahora estaba despeinado y desordenado, y su rostro tenía un ligero rubor.

En el baño, había sonidos de alguien que se cepillaba los dientes. Después de un momento, unos pasos se acercaron a la forma despierta lentamente y una mano femenina llegó y le golpeó el pecho desnudo. - Levántate y brilla, guapo.

Los ojos del joven se abrieron de golpe y se sentó, dejando escapar un gemido bajo. - ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?

La joven sonrió ante este comentario y se pasó un mechón de cabello rubio por detrás de la oreja. - en donde? mi hermoso león rubio es en mi casa, mi dormitorio. En cuanto a lo que sucedió... - ella hizo un gesto hacia su cuerpo desnudo, cubierto solo por una sábana delgada. - Creo que puedes averiguarlo.

Miró alrededor de la habitación y luego frunció el ceño, aparentemente concentrándose muy profundamente. Luego cerró los ojos. Recuerda estar aquí, en casa de Dasha. Habían hecho una fiesta, aprovechando que sus padres no están. Tenían alcohol, drogas y otras cosas... - sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo, se miro de nuevo. - Oh no. Dime que no lo hice...

Cariño, lo hiciste - se golpeó la frente y maldijo. - sabes como tratar a una dama - la rubia se acercó a el y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano comprensiva en su hombro. - Oye, al menos pude convencerte de que vinieras aquí en lugar de hacerlo en el living, frente a todos. ¡Eso habría sido un espectáculo! - frotó la mano arriba y abajo de su espalda. 

¿Cuántas personas nos vieron? - pregunto

La mano se detuvo, y su rostro se puso un poco rosa. - No voy a mentirte, sobre todo porque lo descubrirás de todos modos. La mitad de las personas que estaban allí, te empezaste a desnudar por suerte tres amigos míos me ayudaron a atraerte aquí. Luego que se fueron saltaste sobre mi y lo hicimos muchas veces.

Sus manos se posaron en su rostro, ahogando su grito, y se dejó caer sobre la cama. - no lo puedo creer.

Es la realidad, Crispo - le respondió, Alessi no creía lo que pasaba. Este no era el, el no se droga, no bebe como un borracho y ni se mete en la cama de cualquiera. El siempre habla de sus fans, pero nunca llego a esto con ellas. Cristian esperaba llegar a esto con Emma, su hermosa ex. 

**-2019-**

 

 


End file.
